There will be Other Days
by Hawkfire53
Summary: Follow Remus Lupin throughout his life, from the moment he steps foot on the Hogwarts Express to the moment he takes his last breath. See his trials and how he became who he is.


**I would like to dedicate this fiction to the bisexual community, especially males, whom I feel are underrepresented in our society.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

A tall, shrunken boy walked down narrow aisle on the train, the only thing in his hand a weathered briefcase. This briefcase was weathered, torn at the corners, and worn on the sides. Inscribed upon the front of it were the words "R.J. Lupin".

It was convenient for Remus just to carry something so light and manageable due to the injured leg in which he hobbled, however it was a mark of how poor he and his family were. His mother was a housewife, and devoted her time to making life as comfortable and normal for him as possible. She was a mousy woman, with dusty hair. She only reached his father's shoulder. Remus's father, Lyall, had lost his job with the ministry because of Remus when the boy was very young. Since then, it had been very difficult for Lyall to not only find a job, but to maintain one as well.

The little cottage in which the family resided was another reminder of just how low income they were. It was located in a rural countryside, and the exterior was coated in mildew and ivy. The landscape was constantly overgrown and the shutters were almost all broken off or hanging on a few nails. On the inside, the home was just as drab. The curtains were moth-eaten and all of the clothes the family wore were either too big or too small.

His house was an example he could hide from others, however Remus could not disguise his poverty while in public. He himself was an insight to his shabby lifestyle. Remus had dirty, brown hair and very old clothing. His skin was almost a gray color, a symbol of just how sickly he truly was.

Everywhere he went, Remus felt severe chagrin. He felt his constant fear and humiliation was displayed clearly to any audience he faced, and he felt it more so now that he was on a train full of merciless children whom he would have to live with for the next seven years. Remus became a monster at a very young age, turned into his wolfish counterpart against his will, and the last thing he found appropriate was being on that train to Hogwarts.

It didn't take long for Remus to notice the stares in his direction as he trudged along the train. He couldn't pin whether the gawking was because of his unclean appearance, the heavy limp in his leg, or the deep scars that were etched diagonally across his face. Maybe it was the entirety of his mangled exterior. Whatever the cause, Remus averted his gaze.

Eventually Remus found his way to the rear of the vessel where several empty compartments were located. He shuffled into one on his right and sat close to the window, his briefcase in his lap.

He soaked in his surroundings; the red seating, the brass finish that lined the windows, but most importantly what lay beyond the train. The engine started moving prior to when Remus entered the deserted compartment, and he watched as countless trees and mountains flashed by. Remus was quite fond of nature, so this glimpse of the world was complete bliss for him.

At home, Remus spent most of his time outside where he would collect plants and explore the woods, making notes and creating maps for his adventures.

As his mind wandered to his discoveries, Remus found himself unlatching his tattered briefcase to look inside. Attached to the interior was a square mirror. Remus stared at his reflection, following the three gashes across his face, from his right eyebrow to the left side of his chin. They disfigured him, and it was because of those slashes that his nose was slightly crooked. He had to pull his gaze away. He focused instead on loose scraps of parchment with notes from his mother, and then onto different leaves he decided to take with him. But laying on top of his tweed coat lay something that grabbed his eye.

There lay a scrap of _The Daily Prophet_ newspaper that Remus had cut out a month prior. On it emblazoned the title:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE NAMED NEXT HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Upon seeing that article for the first time, Remus had understood that his fortune had changed. It was that article, and that man, that made him realize he would be able to attend Hogwarts despite his ailment. Of course, he didn't realize the impact the man would have until he saw him in person.

 _Remus stared out the window past the overgrown, dying peonies onto his mother's weeping hydrangea tree when he noticed a shadow of movement. From behind the little wooden fence that bordered the home came a tall man with a long white beard and hair to match. He had a very whimsical look, wearing baby blue robes that matched his eyes._

 _"It's him. He's here," Remus breathed to his mother, who was at the sink scrubbing a casserole dish._

 _"Yes, your father is supposed to get home around five, dear," his mother said as though distracted. She wore a lovely white blouse with a floral skirt, and her hair was iron curled, "It is our anniversary, after all."_

 _"No. It's the man from the paper. The one from Hogwarts," he said, following the man with his eyes as he walked up the cobble path towards the door. His mother stopped scrubbing and looked up._

 _"Hogwarts? Certainly it's not that Albus Doubledoor they all talk about, not here?" she was startled and immediately proceeded trying to tidy up the residence._

 _Remus rolled his eyes, "Dumbledore, yes," he added flatly as a knock rang throughout the house. Dust dropped off the door._

 _His mother rushed to the door, straightening her skirt as she did so. It was odd that she was so pleased about the surprise visitor when Remus seemed so dismal._

 _A shaft of light cut across the drab floors as she opened the door, and she was greeted by a smiling old man, whose visage was lined with wrinkles. He presented her with a bouquet of purple daisies that seemed to materialize from nowhere._

 _"Ah, Mrs. Lupin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," greeted the one and only Albus Dumbledore, "May I come in?"_

 _His mother did her usual welcome and apologized for the state of her abode. Not only was it unusual to have guests, but it was especially peculiar to have one so important._

 _"Oh, it's just lovely. A home is what you make of it. And you must be Remus," Dumbledore said to the boy who still sat rocking in his chair by the window, not even acknowledging the stranger. A plate of uneaten casserole sat next to him._

 _It took several moments before Remus asked in a painfully hollow voice, "Did you come to tell me why I cannot attend Hogwarts?" His shallow eyes were watery, "because I already know," the boy spat with such venom that his mother flinched._

 _"Now why shouldn't you be able to come to my school?" I intend to admit any young witch or wizard, regardless of their background," and again the old wizard smiled kindly, gazing solely at Remus, who seemed to shrink even more as he realized what the headmaster meant._

 _"Does this mean...?" His mother began._

 _"Yes, indeed, it does," Dumbledore said, "but let's await further discussion until Lyall arrives."_

 _Dumbledore sat on the loveseat facing the window. While waiting for his father to return from his job, Remus sat in silence. He studied the man sitting before him carefully while his mother continued to try and coax Remus into eating. These feeble attempts only worried his mother, for every meal he refused only made him weaker._

 _It wasn't long before Mr. Lupin came walking through the door, humming some unknown tune. He was a tall man; he wore a brown suit. Lyall had hair much like Remus, only his had streaks of gray. His face was rough and covered in stubble, and his eyes were dull and tired._

 _Lyall looked up, noticing Albus for the first time. He immediately reached out to shake the headmaster's hand, gasping, "Why hello, Professor! This is about my son?"_

 _"Why of course it is! You don't believe I came to admit your muggle wife, do you?" Albus Dumbledore began, laughing, "You see, only a short time ago, Remus would not have been able to attend Hogwarts due to his unfortunate condition. However, since I have become headmaster, his luck has changed. You see, I have always had a soft spot for the misunderstood."_

 _"But I'm a threat," the boy interjected, "I'll just hurt people."_

 _"Why should you if we take the right precautions? We've already found a place for you to transform, and we've planted a special tree- a Whomping Willow- that will keep you and the other students safely apart," explained Dumbledore._

 _"Will the other parents be okay with this?" chimed in Mrs. Lupin._

 _"What they don't know will not hurt them," smiled Dumbledore once more, "Remus, I do admire your book collection," Dumbledore said, standing up and walking to the door, "I see you enjoy Shakespeare, and I must say that you should be inclined to read_ Julius Caesar. _Good day, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts," He winked one blue eye and pulled the door closed._

 **Originally this was only going to be the first half of Chapter One, but I realized that it may have been two long and that I may have lost readers. For that reason I split the chapter in half. The second half will be published in the near future as Chapter 2. Thank you.**


End file.
